palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallister Abír Lahid Jivâr
Mallister Abír Lâhid Jivâr (aka Korrin Morghul) is a former captain of the Anârajha's army and long time friend and mentor of Râhír Jâhirín and Mindaugas Val Hallas. He is also a member of the Heroes of Frosthaven along with Affaraxis Cassius, Tychon, and Lugaru. He resides in the city of Baalzadûn with his wife Jâneen Kora Tâldûr and daughter Lôren Jâneen Tâldûr. Early Life Mallister was born in the dwarven city of Baalzadûn, in the northern regions of the Drôhznian Empire in the year 936 10E. His father was Abír Habâl of the clan Jivâr and his mother was Ehslín Nâríl of the clan Lâhíd. The Jivâr's are a warrior clan of the Drôhznian dwarves and the Lâhíd's are devoted to the worship of Anarâjh. Abír was a prominent general in the army of Baalzâdûn and Ehslín was a priestess of the temple of Anarâjh. Mallister had a very strict upbringing. Both of his parents were stern and well respected in their clans. They wanted to make sure that Mallister grew up to be an honourable, successful dwarf. Mallister was taught from an early age the values and traditions of his ancestors. As a youth, he would spend his days being drilled by his father and uncles, who wanted him to be a strong and disciplined soldier. His nights were spent studying ancient religious texts and listening to sermons from his mother, who wanted him to be humble and pious. When Mallister was 25, a terrible plague swept through the city, killing thousands. Mallisters parents were both taken by this plague, leaving him an orphan before his coming of age. He was then taken care of his uncle Ahglin, who continued his martial training. When Mallister came of age at 30, he took both the clan names Lâhíd and Jivâr, in honour of his parents. Life in the Anarâjhae Because of Mallister's unique upbringing, he was the perfect candidate for the Anarâjhae, the holy order of Drôhznian soldiers that defend the faith. He was recognised by his peers as being an exceptionally devout and capable warrior, so he was recommended for the Anarârajhae Officer's Academy in Sâlitherôs. Mallister was one of the few dwarves to enter the academy, and was often overlooked or excluded by his human peers. He did manage to find some friends in the academy and was highly successful in his studies, despite the adversity. While at the academy, he met his future wife Jâneen Kora Albír, the two of them fell in love instantly and were soon married. Mallister sired two children; a girl, Lôren Jâneen and a boy, Hâviar Mallister. Once his training was complete, Mallister was appointed as a guard Sargent in the garrison of the Anarâjhi Temple. A dwarf of his talents should have been given a more respectable post, but the prejudices of his superiors prevented this. Mallister should have been outraged, but he took the assignment he was given with dignity and grace. He knew that if served loyally and diligently, he would prove to his superiors that he was worthy. Over the next twenty years Mallister steadily rose through the ranks, evetually becoming an instructor at the Anarâjhae academy. It was during this posting that Mallister met a young man named Râhír Jâhirín. Râhír was rowdy and rambunctious boy, who did not take well to authority, Mallister managed to get through to this troubled youth and he acted as a mentor to Râhír. Mallister was the first to really get through to Râhír and the two grew very close. Unfortunately, a few years after the two had met, Mallister was redeployed and became captain of contingent of Anarâjhae posted on the northern frontier. Mallister was sorely tested in this posting, fighting the barbarian tribes of Quaïth. The Northern Separatist War During Mallister's posting in the north, there was growing tension amongst the frontier settlements. Many felt that the Empire was not adequately protecting them. Others were beginning to doubt the power of Anarâjh. Before long, these doubts and worries turned into a full blown rebellion. The disenfranchised settlements banded together and declared that they would be breaking away from the Empire to govern themselves. The Anarâjha, His Excellency Dâhríen Jhaedârí, declared these separates heretics and launched a holy war to reclaim their lands. After the declaration of war, Mallister's force was ordered to attack the rebels. As the full force of the Anarâjha was still mustering, Mallister was alone in hostile territory without reinforcements. His army was garrisoned in a frontier fort along the border. Before long, rebel forces arrived and laid siege to the fort. Mallister's men fought bravely, and although they were greatly outnumbered, they denied the separatists victory. The rebel general decided to starve the defenders, rather than taking the fort by force. The attackers settled in for a long siege as the defender's supplies dwindled. Mallister managed to keep his men from losing morale and even prevented a few mutinies. As the siege wore on, Mallister was close to surrender. Eventually, reinforcements from the south arrived to break the siege. Mallister was given little recognition by his commanders and was ordered to continue the campaign, without much rest for his men. The war was short and bloody. The Anarâjha had mustered a mighty force to crush the rebels. They defeated the separatist forces one by one and soon, the Empire's armies were attacking the cities and towns that had declared themselves independent. Mallister's army was ordered to attack a town called Jhalûk. His men scouted the area and found little military presence, the town was mostly populated by civilians. Mallister expressed concerns to his commander, stating that there was no need to attack the town. Mallister's superior, Hârun Hezal Te-Azzûl, dismissed Mallister's concerns and ordered to put the town to the sword. The Anarâjha had declared all separatists as heretics and traitors to the faith. Their betrayal would only be answered with death. Horrified by his general's orders, Mallister returned to his men, unsure of what to do. He was being torn apart by his conscience. His father had taught him the value of loyalty, of honouring his superiors and doing his duty. His mother had taught him the value of life, that Anarâjh's gift was for all and that none should be persecuted for not following the path. The night before the attack, Mallister sat deep in thought. Then, before the sun rose, he packed his belongings and left. Slipping silently into the night, he abandoned his men and fled from Drôhznia. Exile Mallister knew that he could never return to Drôhznia once he had deserted. He would be branded a traitor and heretic and would share the same fate as those villagers. He headed north, through the wild lands of Quaïth, to Khâlazaar, the Golden City. In Khâlazaar, Mallister managed to lay low while he figured out his next move. He also adopted a new name, Korrin Morghul, the lonely pilgrim. From Khâlazaar, he managed to secure a job as a caravan guard heading west. He worked in this way for a few years, before he found himself in the island nation of Hallas. Here, he met Gediminas, the King of Hallas. Korrin and Gediminas got along famously and soon became good friends. During his first night at the king's castle, the two competed in a drinking contest. Neither one of them ever admitted who it was that won this contest, but the castle's mead stores were certainly more depleted after that night. Korrin was tired of wandering the world and so, decided to stay in Hallas for a while. Gediminas even asked Korrin to help look after his son Mindaugas. The Fall of Hallas Just over a year after Korrin arrived in Hallas, the island was attacked by a great army of Orcs. The Hallasians fought gallantly, but they were overrun. With the capital besieged, Gedinminas ordered Korrin take Mindaugas to safety. Mindaugas protested, but Korrin honoured his friend's wish and escaped with Mindaugas. The two of them went to Iskandar to ask the king to help retake Hallas. Their request was refused and they were ejected from the island. They then headed south to Arland, where they helped a local town with a kobold problem and then got approached by an elf named Faeron, who had a proposition for them. Category:Characters Category:Drôhznia